Minister for Magic
to 1996. ]] The Minister for Magic (also known as Minister of Magic) is the leader of the wizarding world in the United Kingdom, somewhat corresponds to the British Prime Minister. One of the Minister for Magic's duties is to correspond with the British Prime Minister of any ongoing in the wizarding world that will affect the United Kingdom as a whole, e.g. Lord Voldemort's return, or introduce themselves to the Muggle Prime Minister, should their be a change in office on either side. A small portrait in the corner of the Prime Minister's office served as an envoy between the two Ministers. It announces the arrival of the Minister for Magic, seeking the Prime Minister's reply (usually unavoidable). It is believed that a Permanent Sticking Charm must have been placed on the portrait, for the Prime Minister and his experts were unable to remove it from its location. A man named Tom Marvolo Riddle was once offered the position, but turned it down because of his humility. Cornelius Fudge was Minister from 1990 until 1996, when he was replaced by Rufus Scrimgeour. Albus Dumbledore was offered, but refused, the position at least three times. Barty Crouch Sr. was then the next prime candidate due to his cruel but effective methods to combat against the Dark Arts, until he sentenced his son into Azkaban for suspicions as a Death Eater, in which lead to his drop in popularity, losing out to Fudge. The Minister is advised on wizarding matters by his (or her) staff members and the other Head of Departments. He (or she) also chairs the Wizengamot to pass Wizarding Laws, or to hear important trials (such as Harry Potter's case), though the verdict is decided by a panel of jury, including the Minister himself. Many other wizarding countries also have Ministers and have the similar governmental systems such as the Bulgarian minister. Ministers for Magic * Artemisia Lufkin (1798-1811)These names and dates came from the third W.O.M.B.A.T. test on J.K. Rowling's official site ]] * Grogan Stump (1811-1819) * Unknown * Faris "Spout-Hole" Spavin (1865-1903) * Unknown * Nobby Leach (1962-1968) * Unknown * Millicent Bagnold (1980-1990) (retired) * Cornelius Fudge (1990-1996) (sacked) * Rufus Scrimgeour (1996- August 1, 1997) (assassinated; newspapers indicated "resigned") * Pius Thicknesse (August 1, 1997- May 2, 1998) (de jure; was Imperius Cursed by Yaxley, then in the hands of Lord Voldemort.) * Kingsley Shacklebolt (1998-1999) (Interim, became permanent later) ** Kingsley Shacklebolt (1999-present) Correspondences with the Muggle Prime Minister Fudge showed up to introduce himself to the newly elected Muggle Prime Minister. He also informed him of the existence of the magical population living in secret and assured him that he would not bother the Prime Minister unless it is something of great importance. In around July 1993, Fudge showed up in the Prime Minister's office again to inform him of Sirius Black's breakout. He also told the story of Lord Voldemort in order to allow the Prime MInister to have an in depth understanding of what was going on, though he dared not say the name out (scribbled on a piece of paper instead). In August 1994, Fudge turned up to report on the fiasco at the Quidditch World Cup, since it involved Muggles. He also informed a bewildered Prime Minister that they would be importing dragons and a sphinx for the Triwizard Tournament, as part of the procedure (who possibly had no idea what Fudge was talking about). Between 1995 and prior July 1996, a flustered Fudge appeared in the Prime Minister's office briefly to inform him that there was a mass breakout from Azkaban, the wizard prison. Around July 1996, Fudge turned up and announced to the Prime Minister that the Second Wizarding War had begun, and that the Dark forces in their community were responsible for the various gloomy events occurring in the Muggle world. In addition, Fudge introduced his successor, Rufus Scrimgeour. It was likely that when Lord Voldemort took over the Ministry of Magic, the puppet Minister for Magic Pius Thicknesse was not sent to meet the Muggle Minister as with past traditions, due to their despise towards Muggles and Muggle-borns. Notes and references fr:Ministre de la Magie Category:Minister for Magic Category:Ministry of Magic employees